The existing internal combustion engine with a supercharger for a saddle-ride type vehicle is known (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The existing internal combustion engine with the supercharger for the saddle-ride type vehicle is configured in such a manner that the supercharger is arranged behind a cylinder head and the supercharger is arranged in a position of a rear portion of a crankcase.